02396
}} is the 2,398th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 30 July, 1998. Plot Part 1 Lyn and Kirsty sit in silence as they eat their breakfast. Kirsty asks for seconds as if to prove to Lyn that there is nothing wrong with her. She threatens Lyn if she says anything about her problem to their mum. The Dingles are busy washing all the clothes that they took from the holiday village. Mandy is appalled as half of them are dry clean only. She insists that they go to a proper dry cleaners. Kim is relieved to be told that James is going to be fine. He has to stay in hospital for another 24 hours Doctor Pearce tells Kim that James is asthmatic. Eric studies the wine bar takings. They are at an all-time low. He still insists that he will not sell up to Kathy. The Sugdens arrive to wish Will well for his rugby trial. Zak is stunned to hear how much the dry cleaning is going to cost. Butch suggests that they use the rent money to pay. Roy has had his haircut. Lyn and Kirsty laugh at him. Lyn tells Roy that both Emma and Paulette fancy him. Marlon is surprised when Eric has reconsidered and is going to sell the wine bar to Kathy. Lyn checks up on Kirsty after she has been to the toilet. She is eating mints. Heather is studying the ‘to rent’ page in the paper. Lyn tries to talk to her about Kirsty, but Heather is too wrapped up in her own problems. Emma and Paulette have a slanging match. Paulette starts to boast that she is a champion swimmer, so Emma pushes her in the pool. Unfortunately Paulette was lying and she starts to drown . Emma dives in to rescue her. Part 2 Emma and Roy bring Paulette to the side of the pool. The girls have a slanging match witnessed by Chris. Roy gets the blame. Terry is videoing Will as he enters the rugby club. The Dingles bring the clothes back to the holiday village. Unfortunately they did not make a list of what belonged to who. Paulette threatens Emma. Eric tells Kathy that she can have his share of the business. He is having it valued tomorrow. Tara is worrying about her dad's death duties. Kim calls over to inform her about James. Will has his trial. Roy finds Zak charging for the dry cleaning. He makes him give the money back . Will feels out of his depth with the other players. The coach wants to take him off, but Terry persuades him to let him stay on. Mandy reminds Zak that he has got to replace the rent money. Lisa asks where the money came from and Zak lies. Kirsty is being sick in the toilets. Will fails his trial and the coach tells Terry that he has pushed him too far. Before he has chance to take Will off the field, he receives a heavy tackle and it looks like he has broken his shoulder. Notes Coach Baz Bradstone was played by ANDY DEVINE. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes